The Girl and The Robot Part 2
by TentacleTrain
Summary: A sequel to The Girl and The Robot. Samus leaves to help the citizens of Missingno Island and ends up staying longer than she intends. R.O.B plays matchmaker. Contains some sexual talk and context but there's no lemon, just some fairly mature story telling. Reviews/comments/thoughts appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Yeah

"Yeah." said Samus.

"Yeah, what?" asked R.O.B, sitting in the chair next to her. They were out on the Smash Mansion lawn deck at the last summer party.

"Sorry, just… I don't even know why I said that actually. I was spacing out and I guess I was thinking about something but I've just utterly forgotten what it was." explained Samus.

"Can't say I've ever done that." said R.O.B.

"Do what exactly?" asked Samus.

"Forget." responded R.O.B.

"Right, I guess that's pretty normal for a robot." said Samus.

"Sometimes things get pushed into the back of my mind but all my memories are there; the bad ones, the good ones…" said R.O.B. "I wouldn't part with them but I wouldn't know if I had."

"You remember the first date we had right?" asked Samus. "That was like… fuck, I don't even know how long ago that was."

"I remember everything before and after that." said R.O.B.

"God, you must really hate me then." said Samus, with a smirk.

"You've had your share of mistakes but I've been able to forgive them. Not forget them, but I can't fault you. You are human after all." said R.O.B.

"What about you? Do you make mistakes?" asked Samus.

"I don't like to think I do. That would be human, and no matter what body I'm in… that's not who I am." said R.O.B.

"Would you prefer it if I was a robot then?" Samus asked.

"No. Don't change anything about yourself to try and please me. I'm just saying, there is a difference. I can be misguided but I don't error, at least in this game of life." said R.O.B.

"Do you still think there are people who think we're weird?" asked Samus. "With this whole thing?"

"Well yeah. That's human too. To judge what cannot be understood." said R.O.B.

"Jeez, you got a real sadistic view of the human race. How do you even stand me?" asked Samus.

"I accept it. Every error by mankind has an understandable root to it. With a machine, the error comes from within." said R.O.B.

"No robot wouldn't do what they're asked to do, then." said Samus.

"Yeah." stated R.O.B.

"So what were you asked to do?" asked Samus.

"Live a fulfilling life," stated R.O.B. "Doing pretty well on that front I suppose?"

Samus laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Samus shut the door behind her as she kicked off her sandals, accidentally slamming her foot into the wall.

"Fuck..." she said as her face grimaced in pain. R.O.B moved over to her only for her to shoo him away with her hand. "I'm fine... fuck. Jeez." She shut her eyes for a second and breathed to take a second and then just sat down on the couch.

R.O.B disappeared somewhere else as Samus took a second to breathe. She would probably need to change out soon. Was this what R.O.B was talking about? To error as a human?

R.O.B walked out in his bald face human form and sat next to Samus on the couch. She looked at him and then looked down at the carpet. "R.O.B... I think I've talked about this before but... I dunno. I feel more detached to you in your human form than your robot form, you know?"

R.O.B's sunglasses hid his eyes but Samus could tell he didn't like what he was hearing. "What do you want then?" he asked, placing his hands over his head. Samus sighed. She wasn't exactly up for this conversation, but it was a gripe she had often enough.

"I dunno... you know how in that film that Disney made about Beauty and the Beast?" she said. "Not implying you're ugly or anything but... I fell in love with your robot form, not this." she said, pointing to his human form.

R.O.B sighed. "The creators claimed that regardless of what he looked like, they felt the majority of those who watched the film would likely end up not liking his human appearance, simply because he no longer felt like the character whom the viewers bonded with through the film." Samus slanted her lips to the right and then to the left.

"You looked that shit up, right?" asked Samus. "I dunno what I _want_ any more, I guess that's my issue. It's eight pm. Fuck... I dunno. I'm just gonna go to bed after I take a quick shower."

R.O.B sighed as she got up.

* * *

After the shower, she took a quick test with a a white piece of plastic that was known as a pregnancy test. One stripe. She knew the result before it even began, but for whatever reason she always took it. She wasn't sure why... it was a fucking robot, it was not going to bear her any child.

She laid on the bed, her eyes awake. What did she _want_?

She didn't know. She had everything as far as she cared. A good boyfriend, some good friends that could actually give her relationship advice, she didn't need to worry about money or living conditions...

It's bizarrely boring to be a person that has it all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Snowflakes

Six months passed. Nothing really changed. They still had sex pretty often, they were still clearly in love although it waned and waxed from time to time. Palutena and Lucina got married. Wii Fit Trainer was still hitting on her despite the fact everyone knew by now that Samus and R.O.B were dating and he often got chastised by anyone who noticed.

And she was still feeling really empty and hallow about the whole thing. She had it way better than the people who didn't return to the Smash Mansion, she was sure about that. She wasn't sure what the deal was with the people who didn't return but it wasn't a huge concern for her.

It was winter and that meant chilly weather, which she wasn't fond of. This week their heater was broke so that meant it was cold even inside the rooms. Apparently they were trying to get it fixed but who knows how that's going.

Samus sat at the kitchen counter and sipped some hot chocolate. R.O.B was doing some cleaning. She suddenly had a thought but put it away. There was no point in saying it.

Samus put her hands to her head. Okay, maybe she had a point in saying it? She had wrestled with this thought for months. "R.O.B..." she said, closing her eyes to avoid reality for a second. "Can we talk for a minute?" R.O.B rotated to face her as he moved over to the kitchen counter.

"Yeah?" asked R.O.B. Samus glanced to the left and right and then looked at R.O.B in his motorized eyes, twisting and turning to get focus.

"You ever thought about asking your dad about..." she paused. Fuck, this was stupid as shit. Why couldn't she be happy with how things were? She pressed forward anyway because she struggled long enough with this to the point where it became a distraction every time she saw him. "Ok, this is gonna sound really stupid but have you ever asked your dad about putting some... equipment down there?" she asked.

"Samus, my human body has 'equipment' down there..." said R.O.B. Samus shook her head.

"No I mean... on the robot body. I dunno what the fuck I'm talking about. Look... I dunno." Samus said.

R.O.B was apparently kind of annoyed. "You keep vaguely hinting at something and then just keep brushing it off with 'I dunno'... just say what you want to say. I'm not gonna be mad."

Samus took a deep breath. "Okay... look. I've had more or less this fantasy about having sex with your robot form. I dunno how it would work. I just have these fantasies and it frustrates me I guess... that you haven't done anything about it? I know... it's stupid as shit."

"You want me to have a robot dick?" asked R.O.B. Samus looked at R.O.B.

"Well... ''sometimes'' it's a robot dick." said Samus. R.O.B didn't have any reaction on his face that she could read.

"...what do you mean sometimes..." said R.O.B. Samus threw her hands up in the air.

"This is embarrassing isn't it? I wanna fuck a robot but I don't feel like I'm fucking a robot so..." said Samus.

"I mean... I'm flattered but I dunno how it would work really..." said R.O.B. Samus buried her head in her hands, stressing out about it. R.O.B set one of his robot limbs on her shoulder. "Look, I'll ask my dad. I mean, robots don't really feel shame unless they want to so asking won't be the hard part... I just... I dunno. I kind of knew about this but for whatever reason I didn't think it tore you up this bad."

"God, I dunno. I've been just feeling empty and hallow lately and I dunno if ''that's'' the cause or not but I feel like it's been on my mind so much lately. Nobody asks a robot to fuck them as a robot, nobody does that shit..." said Samus. "I don't know anyone else who even fucks robots! Am I just that fucked up?"

"You're not fucked up." R.O.B answered, his limb still on her shoulder. Samus glanced at him.

"Then what am I? I don't even know what I'm supposed to be any more," said Samus, her head falling back. "I'm not a robot like you... robots stay the same, don't they? Programmed to do what they do?"

"Typically." said R.O.B.

Samus sat straight. "Typically?"

"Some... evolve I suppose. I dunno if I was programmed to love you or not but I have the feeling I wasn't. Yet... we're here. Some... become human I suppose. Nobody knows why it happens. It's speculated that it's due to the brain patterns being written for the body swap thing but I think I fell for you before that." R.O.B explained. Samus blushed a bit and then felt stupid for doing so.

"What do you mean think?" asked Samus. "...aren't you a robot? Don't you remember everything?"

"Well... gotta clear out my data from time to time. Back it up somewhere. Maybe I'll find it somewhere if I look though it sometime." said R.O.B.

Samus glanced out the big window where she saw the snowflakes fall.

"Fuck... it's snowing." she groaned.

"You used to be really excited about that." R.O.B pointed out.

"Well... things change for us humans." said Samus.

R.O.B simply glanced out the window as Samus finished up her hot chocolate, which had gone lukewarm at this point.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold

"Sorry about being so cold earlier," she said, sitting next to R.O.B, who was laid back on the couch. "I… haven't exactly been happy lately. It has nothing to do with you," she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "I wish I could take back some of the things I said."

"I don't think you were honestly that rude." said R.O.B, his mechanical head turning towards Samus. She smiled at him.

"I dunno what's wrong with me, I just feel boring and I don't know how to fix it- everything still feels really confusing to me and… I'm just at a loss where to go." Samus stated. R.O.B jumped off the couch.

"You know what? Let's just go on a walk." stated R.O.B. Samus laid further back into the couch.

"Do we have to? It's snowing." she stated, evident she was not in the mood.

"Come on, it's a lot easier to think when you're moving. Besides, you don't need to worry about the cold or anything." said R.O.B.

"Ugh… fine." said Samus, getting up and putting a coat over her Zero Suit. She walked out the apartment door and made her way over to the elevator, R.O.B tagging close behind. She opened it to find Peach waiting inside, in a ski suit that hugged more of her figure than they expected.

"You guys going skiing?" asked Peach.

"No… just on a walk." said Samus. Peach glanced over to R.O.B.

"So… you guys are a thing." said Peach. Samus rolled her eyes, about to launch into fury if she started talking shit.

"Yeah…" Samus said nonchalantly as she could. "We have been for a while…"

"Well… I don't really follow what's going on, honestly. Oh and I have such a terrible memory…" she whined.

"Well, we're stopping now." said Samus as the elevator doors opened. She and R.O.B walked out to get away from Peach who waved to them as they went. They came out of the automatic doors of the Smash Mansion and walked on the cobble mansion ground, making their way to the walking trail.

"Well… you must have something to say if you wanted us to walk." said Samus. She wasn't actually sure, but she couldn't imagine it being much else.

"I'm not doing it anytime soon but… have you thought about marriage?" asked R.O.B. Samus seemed pretty taken back with the question, her head knocking back.

"I have not thought about that." she stated plainly. Truth was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be married. even if it was with R.O.B who had been the longest relationship she had so far. It felt too formal for her, too… normal she supposed.

"Well… I mean I've thought about it a little but I haven't bought anything for engagement or any plans like that. I suppose you're not interested in the idea…?" asked R.O.B. Samus nodded yes, not wanting to hurt R.O.B.

"I mean… just… I dunno. It's the longest relationship I've ever had but I don't feel like putting a ring on it because it just ties you down with so much and…" she stopped to take a moment. "...I don't know if I want to do that."

"Understandable." said R.O.B. His eyes petered down and then went back up.

"Just… not right now, okay?" asked Samus. She sighed deeply, stressing out. R.O.B glanced at her.

"You okay?" he asked. She took another breath, stressing.

"Yeah." she simply stated. She glanced behind her at the Smash Mansion, heading farther and farther away from it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Assignment

The door knocked on Samus' door. She blinked like five times, irritated by the door's awful sounds. She grabbed a bathrobe to cover her naked body and turned on some lights so she could see. She opened up the door to see Master Hand.

"The hell do you want?" she asked. She was an utter mess. Master Hand handed her a little envelope to her hands.

"You have an assignment." he said. She snatched the envelope and scowled as she pulled out the paper.

"Why the hell would you just not tell me-" she said, rolling her eyes. She turned on the light in the room to read. She read over the letter.

"Samus Aran is to head to Missingno Island on the seventeenth of January to fix the power. The residents there are without power and in this awful weather…"

"Why the hell am I fixing the power?" asked Samus Aran. "Isn't Mario a plumber or something? Get him to do it…" she threw the letter onto the counter. Master Hand grabbed her by the collar of the bathrobe and pulled her back. She crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, sure. You know you should be kicked out of the Smash Mansion for what you did not too long ago…" said Master Hand. "Little stunt at the house…"

She scowled again. "That was R.O.B, I was only standing up to you about it. You want me to do it again?" Master Hand sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Missingno Island has a couple of… problems on it but still, it's a simple job." Samus leaned against the wall.

"I'm not doing shit." she said, crossing her arms. "You think I'm going to an island with… him on it?"

Master Hand's fingers moved wildly in frustration. "Look… what do you want from me? I'm just asking you to take the assignment. They asked for you, I don't know why, but someone has to do it. Why are you being such a jerk about it?"

Samus scowled again. "What, not doing a job I don't want to do is considered a dick move now?" She walked over to the coffee maker and placed the glass pot under it. "I don't… want to see him again."

"You don't have to. It's hard to bargain with you, you know? You're a Smasher, you have infinite money, you pretty much have everything you want…" Master Hand stated. "I try to make you people happy and yet when I ask you guys to do something you all act like brats about it…" Brown liquid poured into the glass pot.

"Yes… your job is very hard. My job is very hard too," she stated as the liquid stopped pouring. She grabbed the pot and poured into a mug with the Smash logo on it. She took a sip and then looked at Master Hand. "I'm not very happy, I'll admit it."

"What can I do then?" she paused. "If you're not happy even with everything at the world in your fingers, then… what can I do?" he asked. "You have it better than anyone else out there. Those Playstation All Star jokers are still looking for jobs… you have a nice boyfriend… I don't get it, what are you all upset about in that case?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe it's a lack of purpose. Does the next Metroid game even have me in it? I don't fucking know. Other M was a disaster…" she sipped more coffee. "...is anyone even happy here? Mario and Peach divorced like… god knows how long now, well, I guess Palutena and Lucina are pretty happy right now but-"

"Look, can you just do this?" Master Hand asked. Samus put down the mug.

"Fine." she said, throwing her hands up in the air. Master Hand closed the door as Samus sighed heavily, hating that she gave up so easily about it. R.O.B sauntered into the room, his head whirring as she sat the table alone. He plunked himself onto the seat.

"What's up." she sighed, putting her head onto the table.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No! This shit's happening again. I have an assignment to go to Missingno Island," she banged her head onto the table. R.O.B's head shook in confusion. "Sorry, just… ugh. I'm supposed to be better than this."

"Look… it's like a couple of days over there at most," R.O.B said. "It's not like that time I got a job."

"Can I even handle a couple days without you? I feel so weak saying that but I… I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go or what I'm supposed to do now. They certainly haven't given me a ton of work lately." she said.

"You can do it." R.O.B said.

Samus glanced over to R.O.B. "Who's gonna tell me that when I'm over in a shitty little apartment on Missingno Island?"

"I wouldn't say it if I knew you could." R.O.B said. Samus dimly grinned as the sun came up.

"Thanks." she finished the coffee up.

Samus finished her work out and headed to leave when she saw a really weird sight. A girl behind the counter. She looked kind of like Wii Fit Trainer but… nah… that couldn't be it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Wii Fit Trainer." said the girl.

Samus almost laughed. "No you're not… where is he?" she glanced around, expecting to see him, but he wasn't around.

"Well… we're both Wii Fit Trainer. He's sick today so he told me I could take over the register today." Samus still looked confused.

"How come I've never seen you until now?" she asked. Wii Fit Trainer shrugged.

"I teach the yoga classes." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense. I do yoga here every day… wait, classes?" asked Samus. "There are classes?" Wii Fit Trainer nodded. Samus was taken aback a bit. "Since when?"

"Since… ever?" replied Wii Fit Trainer. Samus still was confused. "We meet over there." she said, pointing to the right side of the gym, next to the flexing Wii Fit balance board.

"Huh, okay," said Samus, still scratching her head. "Well, I can't call both of you Wii Fit Trainer…"

"I guess you can't, huh," Wii Fit Trainer said. "Well… our real names are Rachel and David but… don't tell anyone."

"Rachel?" repeated Samus.

"Yes…?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing. See you around then, Rachel." Samus said, heading for the door.

"Haha, doubt that. David doesn't like me behind the counter." said Rachel.

Samus rolled her eyes. David, what a sexist scumbag.

Samus started packing stuff for the trip. She wasn't sure how long it would be, considering that this shit usually had a couple of subquests associated with it. She thought about asking SA-X for the power suit but it seemed a little unfair to them. They practically lived in the thing now.

"So… uh… did you ask for the equipment?" she asked R.O.B as he handed her a second coat. R.O.B gave a mechanical sigh.

"No… fuck, I'm sorry. I just… it's a hard question to ask," he said. "He… doesn't know about anything."

"What do you mean by anything?" asked Samus, packing the coats in after folding them.

"He doesn't know we're having sex." said R.O.B. Samus looked confused.

"How would he not know…?" asked Samus. "Didn't you get that whole body custom built or something?"

"He just had it laying around, I kind of lied about having it custom built." he said. He shrugged.

"Robots can't lie…" said Samus, thinking about their talks earlier.

"Well, I'm not exactly just a robot am I?" asked R.O.B. "My data patterns have been going from the human body and back, into a functioning brain... "

Samus zipped up the suitcase. "Well… a nice surprise would be getting that equipment ready when I come home, huh…" she said with a sultry tone.

"Yeah I suppose it would be." plainly said R.O.B. Samus laughed.

"You mood killer…" she said, kissing him on the top of his head. "Gonna miss you when I go." They hugged.


End file.
